


Ra Ra Rasputin

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, i dont know what the hell im doing do i, this wont be well written, this'll take a while, word of warnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk sure does love flirting don't theyLets see how bad i can screw that idea up





	1. Chapter 1

"They have destroyed the kingdom, what shall we do?" "Well they can;t be poisoned and bullets don't work, lets try a 50 foot drop down a hole."

Hear that buddy you'll no be finding ways into people's ladyfriends ever again!

Thump


	2. this is a middle finger to all shitty fics centered around crappy music

_There lived a certain man in Russia long ago, He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow ___

"Oh they thought that would end me, eh? There is a reason its called a Rasputin death, It takes a lot more than thought to keep a real man down!" The person was tall and lithe, tanned from being kissed by the sun. On all sides of him were golden flowers bigger than his fist. "Ah buttercups, I remember laughing at them while chugging a cup of bourbon they poisoned with butter cups, ah such good times" "Poisons no way to die" The cavern surrounded him on all sides, he saw naught but darkness around him. "Well lets see what I can find down here. Those fools will pay dearly for this outrage, mayhaps I'll take all their wives to bed, they already know me as quite the man after all."

He wandered through a corridor adjacent to him, _a shame about the darkness he thought to himself _  
Howdy! the man startled jumped so high he collided with the ceiling, "who said that!" he demanded. "Me! Flowey the flower, and for the love of Asgore stop looking around like that and step into the light so we can talk, moving forward all the man saw was a lone flower, "Why hey there little guy." The flower rolled it's eyes" oh Chara you can drop the act, I know its you in that meat puppet." said the Flowey nonchalantly, " though you do seem different from other resets, what you and your partner frisk reach a new agreement??" This left the man quite confused, " I'm sorry how did you know my name was Frisk? I think i would remember you, i would remember deflowering a guy like you!"__

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to take a year to write won't it? crap


End file.
